My Name Is The Master
by UnluckiestFridays
Summary: Following a distress signal, the Doctor and her fam find themselves at the mercy of one of the Master's sick games. With the TARDIS gone, her sonic confiscated, and her friends locked up in a seperate cell to her, they may be stuck for a while until the Doctor can think of a way to outsmart her old frenemy.
1. Chapter One

**My Name Is The Master**

Chapter One:

The lights inside the TARDIS console room turned red, flashing constantly as an alarm blared throughout the room. The Doctor made her way expertly around the console, hearing but not answering her new friends' confused questions. She stopped at the monitor and tilted it a bit to read it with a serious expression.

She read the circular words and a grin spread across her face despite what it said- a distress signal. Coming from somewhere far across the galaxy, on a planet unknown even to her. Somewhere called Jottoh. She loved exploring places she'd never been before- especially of she could make a good first impression by hopefully saving everyone.

"To answer all your questions," she said to her friends, finally acknowledging them, "the TARDIS just picked up a distress signal."

"Why's it flashing red, then?" Ryan asked. "It don't normally do that."

"She, Ryan," the Doctor corrected, exasperated, "and, I suppose she must've thought this one was pretty important. Not the first time she's done it."

Graham, who was holding onto one of the honey-coloured crystals for dear life with all the rocking and shaking the TARDIS was doing, spoke up next, "I suppose we'll be followin' the distress signal, then?"

"Of course!" Answered the Doctor as if it were obvious- and with her, it was. "Can't just leave people in need of a hand, can I?"

"S'ppose not," Graham agreed. "So, where is this signal comin' from, may I ask?" He continued when the Doctor got to work piloting them to their destination.

The Doctor pulled a final lever, ultimately ending the loud alarms ceased, as did the lights and the shaking. "Jottoh," she told him, "oh, I hope I said that right. I've never been there before, never even heard of it until now! But they need our help and when people need help, I never refuse."

"Let me get this straight," Graham said, "we're about to go out there, to a planet not even you've been to, unprepared?"

"Yep! Should be fun, right? Love not knowing stuff! Wait, no. That's not right. I hate not knowing stuff. Oh, well. Let's go, fam," the Doctor rambled and rushed off to the doors.

"Though we weren't doin' 'fam'?" Ryan complained, cringing.

The Doctor turned to him, looking mildly upset and trying to do puppy eyes. Ryan sighed and shoved his hands deep in his pocket, trying to avoid her gaze. When he could still see from his peripheral vision that she was still facing him, he groaned.

"Fine," he relented, "I'll let it go just this once."

"See, knew you'd come 'round!" She said happily, brightening immediately.

As the Doctor exited the TARDIS, she could hear Graham chuckling and Yaz mocking Ryan from behind her.

"Glad to see you're warming up to it," she said and there was the distinct sound of Ryan grunting, and the Doctor knew she must've been nudging him.

Ryan huffed, "no, she cheated!" He protested. "She did those...eyes," he said weakly.

"Nah, I think you secretly like us bein' called 'fam'," Yaz laughed.

Leading the way, the Doctor grinned smugly, knowing she'd won. She'd have to remember for later that 'the eyes' worked on Ryan.

A distant sound alerted them all, and the group each stopped in their tracks, listening. The sound was familiar, the Doctor could recognise it in a hearts beat. She spun around, looking back in the direction of her TARDIS and listened for just a second more to the sound of the Cloister Bells.

"What is it, Doc?" Graham questioned, apparently noticing her worried look.

"The TARDIS- the Cloister Bells. We need to leave, now!" She told him and the other two, already running back to her ship.

"The what bells?" Graham demanded as he and the others took off after her.

"What about the distress call? I thought we were gonna help these people?" Yaz asked as she caught up the Doctor who had finally reached her precious TARDIS. Graham and Ryan finally caught up, too, both panting and muttering about much they hated the running.

The Doctor turned to Yaz, fishing her key out of her pocket, "I know. I know. But, the TARDIS- she's warning us. Thinks there's something here that could be a threat to us all, even her."

"When isn't somethin' threatenin' us?" Graham pointed out, recovering from the short run back to the TARDIS.

"This is different," she said. "I don't know what's happening here, I don't know who sent the distress signal, but this whatever it is, it's dangerous."

"Most of our a adventures so far have been dangerous," Ryan added.

The Doctor let out a puff of irritated air, her key half way in the keyhole. "I know that," she ground out through gritted teeth. "Look, what I'm sayin', is I want you lot to stay inside the TARDIS. I'll go deal with whatever's here, while you lot stay safe," she ordered, and twisted the key, opening the doors to her ship.

Unfortunately for her, her companions didn't move an inch, staring at her, unimpressed. This prompted her to make a sort of desperate gesture for them to get inside the TARDIS, which the ignored.

"We're not gonna stay inside the TARDIS while you run off into some unknown danger," Yaz said, arms crossed.

"Yeah, we're a team, remember?" Ryan stated.

The TARDIS doors stayed open, the Cloister Bells having stopped when they reached her, as the Doctor tried to think of a way to persuade her friends to stay safe in her ship.

"Look," she started, "I don't want any of you gettin' hurt because of me. You'll be safe here in the TARDIS, nothin' can get through these doors."

Said doors suddenly slammed shut, making the Doctor jump and yank her hand away. A wheezing sound filled the air and the Doctor whined as the TARDIS started slowlt fading from view.

"No, no, no," she moaned, hands flying to her head as if she couldn't comprehend what had just happened. When the TARDIS was gone, she looked down at the small silver key on the floor where it had fallen when the ship took off.With a huff, she bent down and picked it up, repoketing it.

"What just happened?" Ryan questioned, the first to speak up since the TARDIS disappeared a moment ago. "Where'd the TARDIS go?"

Gathering her bearings, the Doctor straightened up and pulled her sonic out of her pocket, scanning around with it. "Dunno. Looks like something interfered with it and pulled her away from here," she mused, looking at the readings on her sonic. "Guess we're stuck here till she comes back!" She told her friends, trying to seem happier than she actually was.

"So, what do we do till then?" Asked Ryan.

"Well, we did come here because of a distress signal. Might as well check it out," the Doctor reluctantly answered.

"Thought it was 'too dangerous'," Ryan jokingly said.

"It is, but we don't have much choice until the TARDIS comes back. Come on, fam, let's get a shift on!" The Doctor grinned and started heading back the way they'd started before turning around for the TARDIS.

"Do you even know where you're goin', Doc?" Graham asked as he, Ryan, and Yaz trailed after her.

"Like I said, I've never been here before. But, I am getting some strange signals from over there," the Doctor trailed off, eyeing her sonic and looking in the direction of a large, intimidating building far in the distance by itself as the sun set on the horizon behind it.

"Anyone else getting a bad feelin' 'bout that buildin'?" Graham asked casually.

No one answered, but the Doctor couldn't say she diagreed with him. Either way, the unusual signals were coming from the building and, with nothing else to do until the TARDIS returned, the Doctor picked up her pace and headed for the building in the distance.


	2. Chapter Two

**My Name Is The Master**

Chapter Two:

When the Doctor tried the rusty, metal door, she was unsurprised to find it locked. She shot her fam a sheepish smile and turned back to the door with her sonic screwdriver held out in front of her. A press of a button and a familiar buzz later, and the door clicked open.

"Aha," the Doctor grinned and pushed the creaky handle downwards. Another push opened the door until it got stuck half way open. The Doctor tried to budge it a bit more, but it wouldn't move due to the rust keeping it frozen.

"Might be a bit of a squeeze," she told her friends with an apologetic smile. Graham rolled his eyes, not surprised that even getting through a door would be a difficult task with her. "Come on then, fam," she lightened up and slipped through the gap between the door.

Sharing a look with Ryan and Yaz, Graham followed behind the Doctor into the cold building. He wasn't sure how to describe the feeling he got entering it, but he knew that something wasn't right. Usually he wouldn't mind the quiet (it was all he'd ever wanted since he started travelling with the Doctor) but in that building, it made him uneasy. It smelled old- if that was even a smell- and musty. A look at the off-white ceiling above him, revealed a few large rot patches.

Graham made a face and threw a look at the Doctor who he could see was eyeing the ceiling, too. She was wrinkling her nose and looking around suspiciously, but when she noticed him watching her, she replaced her slightly disgusted face with a friendly smile. He turned back to make sure Ryan and yaz were alright, and when he was sure, he started after the Doctor who'd continued further into the building. Following the Doctor, Graham tried to ignore the one or two rat-like things he'd seen scurrying about

As they walked further and further, Graham peered into the small windows of the less-rusty doors lining the cold corridor. Each room was empty and only a few had a single bed placed neatly in the centre of them. The beds had a part at the top that was clearly used for people's heads. On either side of the bed were brown leather straps for the occupant's wrists, and two more at the bottom for their ankles. He rose an eyebrow, wondering what on Earth (well, not literally) this place was.

"This is proper creepy," Ryan stated, breaking the silence had fallen upon them since they'd entered the building.

"You're tellin' me," Graham agreed, taking one last look into one of the rooms. He shuddered, not getting good vibes from it, and looked towards the Doctor. He wasn't sure if she'd payed any attention to the rooms, but the worried look he spotted on her face answered that question. He sometimes forgot the Doctor was a lot more observant than he gave her credit for. The amount of times she'd gotten them out of trouble because she'd noticed something utterly ridiculous that he never would have in a million years was astounding, he had to remember.

"Ah, cheer up, you lot," the Doctor chastised jokingly, turning to face them, but not stopping walking. Neither of them said anything so the Doctor turned back around, unbothered, just in time to stop herself before walking into the door in front of her.

This time when she tried to open it, she found it unlocked. Unlike the door before, this one wasn't rusty or practically falling off the hinges. It was was in surprisingly good condition compared to the rest of the building so far.

The Doctor opened the white, metal door to reveal a large room that Graham was sure wouldn't have even fit inside the building judging by the size on the outside. The only way Graham could describe it was 'TARDIS'. It wasn't that much bigger than what it had seemed from the outside, but the curved ceiling that reached up at least fifty feet was a slight give away.

"Woah," Ryan breathed, stepping into the room with Yaz.

"Yeah, woah," the Doctor nodded with a frown that didn't seem very 'woah'.

"How can this be bigger on the inside?" Yaz asked. "It is like the TARDIS?"

"No, this isn't a ship," the Doctor said, "it's just a building."

"Then how's it bigger on the inside?" Graham found himself questioning.

"Time Lord technology," a male voice answered him before the Doctor could even open her mouth. It didn't seem like she was going to say anything, anyway, what with the way she was looking around in confusion. Perhaps she didn't know the answer herself, Graham mused.

"What technology?" Ryan asked, the first to cover from the shock of a new person appearing in the room with them.

Graham turned around to see a man with short brown hair and a goatee stood in the doorway. He was wearing a smart suit and shiny black shoes, a massive contrast to the falling apart corridor they'd just left.

The man ignored Ryan and stepped forward into the room, and just a little bit further until he was stood face to face with the Doctor. The man was a good few inches taller than the Doctor, making him tower above her. Not that his alien friend was any less intimidating with way she was stood staring at the man. The man looked at the Doctor like he could see into her soul itself, and it was the same with his friend. They stared at each other like they knew each other more than the other knew themselves. Graham wasn't sure whether they were friends or enemies, though. Maybe they were both, Graham thought, watching as the man finally smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Doctor," he said in a way of greeting, "what a surprise."

"Did you send out that distress signal?" The Doctor asked, getting straight to the point.

"Not even a hello? No?" The man mockingly frowned, feigning hurt. "Fine, yes," he admitted when the Doctor said nothing, "I sent out the distress signal."

"Do you need help? Or was it just another ruse to get me to come find you?" Were the next questioned the Doctor threw at the man.

Said man chuckled once again, putting his hands up. Graham didn't miss the way the Doctor tensed as if she expected he man to do something, then relaxed slightly when he didn't. "Oops, you got me," he said. "I was hoping you could stay and chat a little longer, but you always want to get right to the point, Doctor," the man sighed melodramatically.

He reached a hand into his pocket, to which the Doctor quickly grabbed Graham and Yaz's arms and dragged them behind her. Ryan was already behind her, so he stayed exactly where he was.

The man pulled out a black pistol from his innercoat pocket and held it out in front of him, straight at the Doctor's head as if he percieved her to be the greatest threat and Graham and the other two weren't even worth taking notice of.

"Put the gun down, Master," the Doctor said slowly, her arms still held out to keep Graham, Ryan, and Yaz behind her.

The Master laughed at the Doctor, like what she'd said was the most incredulous thing ever. Suddenly, his gun was aimed at Yaz and Graham's heart skipped a beat. He stared wide at at the Master, shaking all over for Yaz's sake. He didn't know what he would do if the man shot Yaz, and God-knows what the Doctor would do.

"Step away from you little human pets, Doctor," the Master ordered, suddenly very serious. "Or I shoot her."

The Doctor turned to look at Yaz, obvious confliction in her eyes. It all fell away, though, when she turned back to the Master then stepped away from them all.

"Good," the Master grinned, his gun still trained on Yaz, "now, your little pets are going to follow me to one of the cells in the hallway, and you're going to stay here."

He looked to the Doctor as if making sure she understood. The Doctor stayed still for a moment, merely glaring at the Master, before she nodded her head.

With the Doctor listening to him, the Master gestured for Graham, Ryan, and Yaz to lead the way back out into the hallway. Graham was the one to make a move first, Ryan and Yaz most likely too shocked or scared to comprehend when things had gone to shit so quickly, so to speak.

It was only when the door to the room the Doctor was in slammed shut, did Graham realise that his grandson and Yaz had eventually followed him out and the Master was there pointing a gun at them still.

"What do you want with the Doctor?" Yaz demanded. Graham turned to look at her, silently pleading with his eyes for her to stop, but she kept her eyes trained on the Master, unbothered by the gun. "You obviously know her, and she knows you. Who are you?"

The Master huffed a laugh at her, seeming to find her questions amusing. "I'm the Master, the Doctor's childhood friend and closest enemy," he answered.

"'Closest enemy'?" Ryan repeated with confusion.

"Yes, we're always trying to kill each other- it's our flirting," he grinned then aimed the gun at the nearest door, "get in."


	3. Chapter Three

**My Name Is The Master**

Chapter Three:

The Doctor watched silently (not like she had a choice) as the Master paced back and forth in front of her. He'd long ago repocketed his weapon, knowing he wouldn't need it- not with the Doctor's friends imprisoned and at his mercy. The Master had gone on a small rant when he'd returned from locking up the Doctor's fam as he secured her to an operation table so she had no way of escape, but now he was silent which was more worrying than when he was listing off all the ways he could hurt her.

As the Master continued his pacing, the Doctor found herself looking around the room as much as she could with her limited movement. Unlike when she and her friends had arrived, there was now more equipment in there (most of which the Doctor knew the use of).

There was nothing to do but wait until the Master had finished his pacing- something he'd been doing since he was a boy. The Doctor might have tried to persuade him to give up and let her and her friends go (though, could anyone persuade the Master to do anything?) If she weren't strapped to a vertical table with another strap covering her mouth. The situation she was in now reminded her a lot of when the Master had almost successully taken over Earth and turned humans into the 'Master Race'.

"Oh, take that look off your face," the Master suddenly said. The Doctor looked at him and only then realised he'd stopped pacing to watch her. "Anyone would think you were being forced to stay here. Oh, wait," he laughed, causing the Doctor to roll her eyes at his childlike humour.

"Doctor," he then said after a moment of silence, "oh, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor."

The Doctor rose an eyebrow in question.

"What are we going to do with you?" The Master asked as he stepped forward and pushed a strand of blonde hair from her face. He backed away and turned to a medical trolley which held a device that looked similar to a heart monitor but was smaller.

Pulling out the wires, he approached the Doctor again and put one on either side of her head, watching her intently as he did so. The Doctor stared back, curious as to what he was doing, but unable to question him.

"Now," the Master said, attaching the final wires to her inner arms, "we're going to try something... spontaneous today. Something I've wanted to try ever since I was a boy at the Academy."

This caught the Doctor's attention. There were a lot of things the Master had wanted to try at the Academy- not all of them good.

The Master walked away from the Doctor over to some draws which he wheeled back over to her for better access while he did whatever he was doing. He opened one of the draws and rummaged through multitudes of items until he seemed to find what he was looking for.

With an orange tube in hand, the Master took his position by the Doctor once again and connected the tube to the heart monitor-like thing then put an oxygen mask on the end of it. He turned to the Doctor, and with the mask in hand, he undid the strap over her mouth for better access to put it on her.

"Stop this," the Doctor said as soon as she could speak again.

"Or what?" The Master challenged. "What are you going to do? Stop me?"

The Doctor stayed silent at that because the way things were looking, she couldn't stop him. And even if she had a plan, saying too much could alert the Master of that plan.

The Master huffed a small chuckle at her lack of response, "that's what I thought."

He unstrapped the other strap over her forehead and slipped the oxygen mask over her head so it was sitting almost comfortably over her nose and mouth.

The Doctor followed the tube with her eyes to a silver, metal canister in the corner of the room and tried to read the label with her eyes. The font was small and she could barely make out a few words before the Master stepped in her way as he strapped her forehead again.

"Why are you doing this?" The Doctor asked him, her voice muffled under the mask.

The Master made a thoughtful face as he checked the wires connected to her head to make sure they were secure.

"Well, why not?" He questioned.

Stepping away, the Master stood back to appreciate the sight as he blindly reached a hand to his right where the trolley stood.

"We're friends of old, Doctor, I appreciate your help. And I'm sorry for this," for a moment he almost looked truly sorry for whatever he was going to do, but the familiar grin that lingered throughout his regenerations wiped any sympathy from his eyes. Without taking his eyes away from her, the Master pressed one of the buttons on the thing that looked like a heart monitor.

And that's when the Doctor felt the pain coursing through her body like electricity. An almost familiar pain, like regeneration, but amplified by a hundred. Regenerating would be a mercy right now, thought the Doctor as she closed her eyes and clenched her jaw against the pain. Well, maybe she would.

The burning, hot pain started at her forehead where the wires were and worked its way down right to her fingertips and toes. No part of her body was left in relief against the pain the rest of her was feeling.

A beeping noise reached her consciousness and she managed to open her eyes slightly, feeling disorientated with the light of the room blinding her. She looked to her left where the Master was concentrated on his little machine that seemed to go be going haywire. A grin made its way onto her face and she chuckled slightly at his angry expression. She knew his little experiment would never work. He'd never listened in the Academy when their professors were explaining things. Always jumping straight into things without doing any research first.

As soon as she saw the Master press a red button on the machine, her eyes managed to widen in shock seconds before a pained scream ripped from her throat and her body tensed all over, convulsing and pushing against the straps holding her down.


End file.
